Taken out of Context
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Matticho One Shot. What happens when Chris get's jealous over Glen's harem? Easy, Matt turns to Jeff.


_A/N: Apparently my musi like to make me look like a hypocrite. Or rather just my Edge Muse. This story was all his brain child. Another Matticho fic for all those that need their fix. XD One Shot Only_

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

Matt and Chris had just sat down at a table in catering after Chris's Super Stars match. They were playfully bantering as their feet nudged and tapped at each other under the table. In the middle of some smart ass remark Matt looked up and watched as Glen walked through, Adam and Mike Mizanin following him with matching smirks. Chris turned around to see what had Matt's attention and snorted while rolling his eyes.

"What?" Matt asked when he turned back to Chris.

"What's so amazing about Glen and his harem? I mean, it's a has been, a nothing, and a never will be. What's so special about that?"

"You're just jealous." Matt said with a smirk.

"Of what? I can have twice as many toys as he does. All I have to do is look around and smile."

As if to prove his point, he looked over and sent a flirtatious smile to David Hart Smith, whom had just walked in with his cousin. David broke away with a wave to Natalya and jogged over, dropping down into a seat next to Chris, grinning like he had just won the lottery. Chris went to say 'I told ya so' to Matt, but when he looked, Matt was gone; his tray and bottle of water the only thing marking his place. Chris shrugged his shoulders, figuring that Matt had gone to the bathroom. That was the last he seen of him for two weeks.

_*******_

Chris was at his wits end. He had tried to call Matt, to see what was going on but every time his call went straight to voice mail. He had seen him twice in those two weeks, and each time he was talking with Adam and Glen. That in itself was enough to make Chris see red. Not that he minded Matt talking to other guys, he just didn't want him talking to those guys. He still didn't even know what he had done to make Matt mad in the first place. Chris was contemplating what he possibly done when he seen Glen walking past, alone for once. Without giving it a second thought he took after the big man, calling his name.

"Glen! Hey Glen! Wait up." Glen stopped and turned around, waiting for Chris to jog up to him.

"Can I help you?" He drawled as Adam sidled up to him and wrapped an arm around Glen's waist.

"I was just wondering…" Chris trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and wondering how he was going to finish the sentence without looking like a complete douche bag; he mumbled his next sentence. "I haven't seen him in two weeks, and I seen him talking to you and Adam, so I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"Lemme get this straight." Glen said with a laugh. "You don't know where your boyfriend is at?" Chris nodded his head yes, his face turning red. "It's been two weeks and you're just now worried about him?"

"N-no. I just figured that after a few days, he'd come around and give me a tongue lashing for whatever stupid thing I've done now and then we'd work it out."

"No wonder he was so pissed." Adam said with a smirk. "But seriously Chris, has it dawned on you where we are this week?"

"We're in North Carolin……ah."

Glen and Adam nodded their heads, laughing as Chris took off at a dead run. He darted into his locker room and grabbed his phone, hoping that Matt would pick up. He went to dial Matt's cell, but decided to call the house phone. He paced the room as the phone ran, biting his nails.

"_Hello?_"

"Jeff?" Chris asked confused, maybe he'd dialed the wrong number.

"_Chris?_"

"Yea, hey is Matty there?" He asked, slipping into the affectionate nickname that he stolen from Jeff not long after he and Matt had gotten together.

"_Yea, but he's rather…busy at the moment…….damn Matty, you're fucking tight."_ Chris paled as he heard Matt moan.

"What the hell is going…."

"_Hey Chris, I have to go…….Matty loosen up or I'm going to hurt you."_

The dial tone sounded in his ear and Chris rushed from the room, leaving his bag sitting on the couch. He dug around in his jeans for the keys to his rental, his hands shaking hard. He had heard the rumors about Matt and Jeff, about how they were closer than brothers should be but he had refused to believe it. Chris jumped into his car and sped from the parking lot, his mind flashing ideas through his head; none of them to his liking. He had been to Matt's house twice before, so he roughly knew the way.

Soon he was striding up the steps to Matt's door, hand still shaking as he tried the door knob. He wasn't surprised that it swung open, Matt always left the door unlocked when he was at home. The front room was darkened, but Chris dimly heard the sound of voices coming from the den near the back of the house. With his feet feeling like lead he walked back, trying to stay as silent as he could. He couldn't shake the thoughts though that he had somehow driven his lover into the arms of his brother. When he got closer he managed to picked Matt's voice out clearly even though it was apparent that he was talking lowly.

"Damn Jeff, you called me tight? You have to be tighter than I was."

"Sorry Matty….." Jeff trailed off into a moan and then Chris heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Jeff, quit moving, it's only gonna make it hurt worse."

"I can't help it Matty, you're hurting me." Jeff whined.

"Just give me one more……YES!" Matt's loud exclamation was followed by Jeff groaning loudly.

"God Matty, you're good."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!?" Chris yelled; unable to take it anymore.

Both brothers jumped, Matt falling off the couch and Jeff landing on him. Chris moved around so that he get a good look, his face red when he seen that Matt was fully dressed and that Jeff still had his pants on. Jeff got up first, massaging his lower back and held a hand out to Matt.

"What the hell are you doing here Jericho?" Matt asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"I come to see what the hell is wrong with you. Where have you been these last two weeks? Why won't you talk me? What have I done now?" All the questions that Chris had been holding inside came rushing out as he stood there.

"Shouldn't you be back at the arena working on your harem so that it'll out number Glens?" Matt asked harshly.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Matt huffed as he walked off, grumbling.

Chris stood there staring at his retreating back as he tried to figure out what in the hell Matt was talking about. He heard Jeff snicker and looked over, frowning as Jeff's snicker then turned into a full blown laugh.

"What's so funny Hardy?"

"You." Jeff wheezed as he slipped his shirt on.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. I'm going home."

Chris glared as Jeff waved at him with a big smile on his face as he left through the sliding glass doors. The fact that Jeff knew what Matt was mad at and wasn't telling him making him growl. He heard footsteps going up the stairs and figured that the best way to find out was to get it straight from the horses mouth. As quietly as he could he walked up the stairs, listening for any clue as to what room Matt was in. All he heard at the top of the stairs was Matt grumbling about toys and douche bags. Confused Chris snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Matt, smirking as he jumped.

"I've missed you." He breathed into Matt's ear.

"Why didn't you have one of your toys keep you company."

"Dammit Matthew, I don't know why you're mad at me!" Chris turned Matt around, locking his arms around Matt's waist so he couldn't get away.

"Then I'm not going to tell you."

"I have ways of making you talk Mr. Hardy." Chris said in his best Bond impersonation, hoping that Matt wasn't so mad that a little teasing wouldn't work on him.

"Your tricks aren't going to work on me Chris." Matt sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Let me go so I can finish what I was doing."

"Not until you tell me."

"Then we're going to be standing here all night." Matt said defiantly.

"That's fine. But I must warn you, I haven't eaten and your neck is looking very tasty right now." Chris accentuated his words with a nip to Matt's neck. "Tell me…….please?" He pleaded before biting Matt's earlobe.

"N-no."

Chris smirked to himself, Matt was beginning to break and he really hadn't done anything to him. He pulled his head back and watched bemused at Matt tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth, making it red and swollen; the perfect target for him to nip at next. He bent his head and grasped Matt's bottom lip gently, worrying it then soothing it with swipes of his tongue.

"Matt….tell me love." He murmured, stealing quick kisses between the words.

"Why should-should I?"

"Because you love me, and if you don't then I'm going stop and leave you standing here all hot and bothered."

"You wouldn't." Matt hissed, arching into Chris with a slight mewl.

"Wouldn't I?" Chris let go of Matt's waist and went to walk away, grinning when Matt grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Fine, but you're going to think it's stupid." Matt conceded with a sigh and Chris waited for him to go on. "When you made the comment about how it wouldn't take much for you get anyone you wanted, and then flirted with David, it made me realize just how replaceable I am, and then when you didn't follow me when I left? I don't know, it just made it seem like I don't matter much to you, that you felt proving you were better than Glen was more important. I didn't need it thrown up in my face that no one is immune to that smile of yours."

"Matty, that's not stupid. Why didn't you just tell me that instead of avoiding me for the past two weeks?"

"To be fair, you didn't come find me either."

"I wanted to give you your space, I figured that you'd come to me when you were ready to rip me a new one."

"Yea, well, I thought 'out with the old, in with the new' as they say." He whispered.

"Matt, you'll never be old to me." Chris said quietly as he kissed him gently. "Besides I don't need more than one lover. The one I have now is more than enough for me. Who cares if Glen has to have two, that means that one of them isn't getting the job done." He smirked when he pulled away.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Besides, it's Adam and Mike." Chris twisted his face up into a grimace.

"They're not that bad."

"But they're bad enough."

Matt rolled his eyes and moved away from Chris, heading down to his room. Chris followed smirking as his eyes flicked up and down Matt's form. Only one thing remained on his mind though and he couldn't help but ask as he stood in the doorway.

"Matt, what were you and Jeff doing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Matt smirked before grabbing Chris by the shirt and dragging him into the room; kicking the door shut.


End file.
